1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high capacity polymer hydrogen storage material and preparation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Based on the hydrogen adsorption forces, hydrogen storage materials are divided into two categories: physical adsorption material and chemical absorption material. Chemical adsorption material includes metal hydride material, hydride material, ammonia borane derivative, and so on Ammonia borane (NH3BH3, AB) has superhigh hydrogen density (19.6 wt. %), moderate heat stability and good chemical stability. The preparation method of AB includes borane method and sodium borohydride method. However, both the methods have such problems as low hydrogen release speed and limited hydrogen storage capacity, and produce harmful impurity gases. In addition, the resulting hydrogen storage material suffers uneven heating in use.